


BE MY BEST FRIEND, VIKTOR!

by K_Astra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2014 Cup of China, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Episode 6, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Astra/pseuds/K_Astra
Summary: The night before the Cup of China Yuuri and Viktor, then later joined by Phichit and Yuuri’s former coach, Celestino were having dinner at a Chinese restaurant when Yuuri innocently says, “Viktor has become more than just a coach to me. He’s also become one of my best friends.” His declaration doesn’t go over well with either with Phichit, who will fight tooth and nail to keep the title as Yuuri’s ONLY best friend, and Viktor who, unbeknownst to Yuuri, has been trying to be more than just coach and friend with Yuuri for months! Drunk shenanigans ensue.





	BE MY BEST FRIEND, VIKTOR!

**Author's Note:**

> Это куча бычьего дерьма! - This is a bunch of bull shit!

Yuuri thought dinner with Viktor was going well; an easy conversation to distract him from his pre-preforming jitters for tomorrow’s free skate. That was until Phichit showed up.

Phichit was not the problem, by any means. Yuuri adored his social media addicted, hamster loving best friend, and was excited to be reunited with him for the Cup of China. It was Phichit insisting that he call up Yuuri’s former coach, Celestino to join them for dinner.    

Yuuri and Celestino left on good terms, so there was no bad blood between them. It was just awkward for Yuuri to see him again after all this time, and seeing him in person after his downward spiral from last year’s GPF had him feeling guilty for quitting, and giving up on his old coach.  So he was not excited to say the least. Viktor, however, thought the more the merrier. ‘Figures.’ Yuuri sighed.

When Celestino finally arrived both Yuuri and Celestino exchanged pleasantries. Pleasant yes, but none the less awkward, especially for Yuuri. Moving over to Viktor’s side of the booth, making so Celestino and Viktor faced each other, and Yuuri facing Phichit.

Viktor was left to converse with Celestino, while Yuuri was busy catching up with his bestie, which is how he’d prefer it anyway.

“So how is it having the Living Legend; Viktor Nikiforov himself as your coach, Yuuri?” Phichit asked excitedly.

Laughing Yuuri replied, “Well,” he turned to look at Viktor, he was deep in boredom as Celestino gave him some coaching advice, “It’s been kind of a weird ride to be honest.”

“How so? Tell me all of it!” Phichit pried, “Is he a fun coach, or a slave driver?”

“Well, first off he’s really different from Celestino. He’s more encouraging when it comes to presenting me as me, although I’m still trying to figure out how to be more me on the ice when the real me is an anxiety ridden nobody.” Laughed Yuuri.

“Yuuri, how many times do I have to tell you, YOU. ARE. NOT. A. NOBODY. Phichit was practically on Yuuri’s side of the booth with how far he was over the table. Yuuri looked over at the coaches but they seemed too into whatever they were talking about, well Celestino anyways. Viktor was filling up his glass again with alcohol.

Sitting back down and looking at his friend, “You are an amazing person with an amazing talent, Yuuri.” Phichit continued, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have snagged the ‘Five Time Consecutive World Champion’ as your coach. I believe it and so does Viktor” Phichit finished with an encouraging smile.

Smiling back Yuuri nodded in agreement. Even though a part of him still feels like this is all a dream he wanted to hang on to whatever this was for a little longer. “I suppose you’re right, Phichit. I am very lucky to have him here with me as my coach. No, actually,” Yuuri stopping to look at Viktor one more time, and glancing at Celestino who was swaying back and forth in his seat, before looking back at Phichit, “He’s become more than just a coach to me. In a way he’s become more like another best friend to me.” Yuuri finishes with a bright smile.

At that moment Viktor’s glass broke in his hands and Phichit choking on air. Yurri, still smiling and of course oblivious to the whole scene, decided to pick at the plate in front of him deciding he should have a bite before they leave. “Mmm! These noodles are good!” He praised.

Both Viktor and Phichit looked dumbfounded as they stared at Yuuri just chewing away at his noodles not knowing the trouble he had caused between them. Then, glancing at each other Phichit glared daggers at Viktor, while Viktor bared his teeth with his media winning smile. A terrifying combination.

Or Phichit would have thought, had his best friend status with Yurri had not been threatened. ‘There can only be one best friend for Yuuri, and that’s me!’ thought Phichit. If Nikiforov wanted a challenge so be it!

Across the booth Viktor was angry but for a different reason. ‘Months! I have been by Yuuri’s side for months and he considers me ONE of his best friends?! Это куча бычьего дерьма!” He internally screamed. “I don’t want to be your ONE of best friend, I wanna be your BOY FRIEND!”

Looking down at the broken glass in his hands Viktor couldn’t help but feel somewhat relieved Yuuri saw him more as something other than just his coach. But it still didn’t stop his heart from breaking a little. Looking towards Yuuri he still counted his lucky stars that he could be an important part of his life, here and now. But he still didn’t like the look Yuuri’s friend was giving him, so maybe to compensate for the pain he was going through he could have a little fun with this.

At this point of the evening Celestino was wasted and foaming at the mouth. ‘Light weight.’ Viktor scoffed. He downed it hard. With the effects of the alcohol Viktor’s clothes felt flushed against his skin, he started taking his clothes off one by one.

“Ohhhh YUURI!!” Viktor sang draping his half naked body on his young companion.

“Viktor! Wha-where are your clothes?” Yuuri screeched.

“Whoa! Yuuri, you never told me you and Viktor were in _this_ kind of relationship!” Phichit shouted pulling out his phone. Even though Phichit was pissed that Viktor was all over his best friend, he would never pass up a scandalous photo opportunity when it came to the World Champion, especially with Yuuri in the mix.

“Phichit! We’re not! He’s just had too much to drink. Why don’t you take care of Celestiono, he seems to be out of it.” Yuuri pointed out as he struggled with his overly affectionate coach.  

Phichit looked over to his left and indeed his coach was DRUNK! “Ohhh man! This is a first! Yuuri he’s never gonna live this down!”

“Phichit no, don’t take pictures of Cele-NO VIKTOR DON’T PUT YOUR HANDS THERE!!” shrieked Yuuri.   

“Oh but Yuuri you never complained about me touching you there before.” Drawled Viktor, his accent heavy with liquor.

“But we were practicing my routine back home when-NO NOT THERE! WE’RE IN PUBLIC! Yuuri shrieked again.

“Yuuri! How long has this been going on?!” Phichit cried as he angled his phone in Yuuri’s direction. “Why haven’t you told me?! He really is your new bestie, isn’t he?”

“Phichit, this isn’t what it looks like.” Yuuri struggled out. He was too busy fighting Viktor’s hands off to really answer properly. “Right now, he’s really something else.”

Looking on as Yuuri and Viktor struggled Pihchit couldn’t help but notice the lonely far off look on Viktor’s face. There was a hint of blush dusted across Viktor’s cheeks that could have been from the alcohol, but there was something else underneath. It was…oh. Phichit finally understood Viktor at that very moment.

‘Oh Yuuri, you big idiot.’ Phichit thought. ‘What have you done?’

Phichit stared at the two for a little longer. Viktor looked up and they had a moment of understanding. Phichit gave Yuuri a point with his eyes, and Viktor blushed harder and smiled as he pressed himself closer to Yuuri. That was all Phichit needed.

Straitening back up he could see Yuuri was still in an arms battle and he was losing, and Viktor had lost the rest of his clothing.

A few minutes later a couple of minor’s by the names of Leo de Iglesia and Ji Guang-Hong entered the scene to witness a faded Celestino, a photo happy Phichit, a mortified Yuuri, and a Five Time World Champion drunk on love.

“What the hell did we miss?!” they screamed.

‘Not what you guys missed, but what Yuuri missed.’ Mused Phichit. ‘Oh, they’ll figure it out. But’s official, I ship ‘em. Hard.’   

 

  

  


End file.
